foxsanastasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia
' 'Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova is the main protagonist and titular character of the film. She is the youngest daughter of Czar Nicholas II of Russia, and his wife, Alexandra, and was the only Romanov family member to survive Rasputin's deadly attack. As a young woman, Anastasia's speaking voice is provided by d Meg Ryan, while her singing voice is courtesy Liz Callaway. As a child, Kirsten Dunst provided her speaking voice, while Lacey Chabert provided her singing voice. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance As an eight-year-old child, Anastasia possesses flawless fair skin, long flowing aurburn hair (naturally curled at the ends), and light blue eyes with naturally groomed eyelashes and thick eyebrows. Ten years later, at eighteen years of age, Anastasia has blossomed into a slender and attractive young woman. Despite her obvious increase in height, hair length, and physical development, her overall appearance remains generally the same. Anastasia shares some physical resemblance with her father, Nicholas II. Although Anastasia's mother, Empress Alexandra, is only seen briefly throughout the entire film, and we cannot visually compare the two, her grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie, states that she inherited the beauty of her mother. According to Dimitri and Vladimir, Anastasia inherited Empress Alexandra's chin, Empress Marie's hand, and the blue eyes of the Romanovs. Personality From quite early in the film, Anastasia is portrayed as spunky, stubborn, brutally honest, independent, and has no problem speaking her mind or standing up for herself. She refuses to be undermined or put down, and often finds pleasure in cutting witty or sarcastic remarks, leaving others stunned and at a loss for words. However, she can appear to be insecure and shy at times, such as when Dimitri reveals that she would have to prove ''to Sophie and Empress Marie that she ''is the Grand Duchess. According to Vladimir, she was quite notorious for her mischief among the palace staff. One of Anastasia's most obvious personality traits is her high level of determination. As seen in the film, once Anastasia sets a goal for herself, she sticks to that goal until she is satisfied with her success. In this case, she was determined to find her family in Paris, and refused to stop until she succeeded. Role in Film Grand Duchess Anastasia is separated from her family at the tender age of 8 during the Romanov execution led by Rasputin. Anastasia narrowly escapes Rasputin with her grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie, by help of a young servant boy. But, Anastasia is later attacked by Rasputin as she an her grandmother attempt to cross a seemingly frozen pond to safety. When all seems lost, the pond suddenly cracks beneath Rasputin's weight, sending him plummeting to his "death" beneath the freezing water. However, Anastasia gets separated from her grandmother at the train station while attempting to board a moving train, and the two never see each other again. 10 years later, "Anya", now 18 and suffering from severe amnesia, is sent away from a cruel orphanage by its inconsiderate and repulsive matron. With no memory of her past, and her only clue as the necklace her grandmother gave her ten years before (which she is unaware of), Anya hopes to somehow find her family in Paris, accompanied by a stray dog named Pooka. Seeking assistance, Anya confronts a handsome young con-man named Dimitri, and his partner, Vladimir, who are looking for an Anastasia look-a-like to present to the Dowager Empress in return for 10 million rubles. Destined to find her family, Anya agrees to go with Dimitri and Vladimir to Paris and "pretend" to be Anastasia, not knowing that she is, in fact, the real ''Anastasia. However, they are unaware of the vindictive corpse of Rasputin who lies ahead, still determined to see that his curse is fullfilled. After narrowly escaping several of Rasputin's attempts to kill her (including a railway accident and possessing her by sleep), Anya is taken by Dimitri and Vladimir to see Sophie, Empress Marie's cousin, who will interview her before she is permitted to meet with the Dowager Empress herself. Anya answers all the questions correctly, and although Sophie is obviously impressed by this, she sadly reveals to her guests that the Dowager Empress refuses to see any more "Anastasias". But, with some puruasion from Vladimir, Sophie agrees to introduce Anya to Empress Marie at the Russian Ballet after doing some shopping.. Music Anastasia's vocals are heard on the following songs, courtesy of Liz Callaway. [[Journey to the Past|'Journey to the Past']] 'Once Upon a December' [[Learn to Do It|'Learn to Do It']] - Alongside Vladimir (Kelsey Grammer) and Dimitri (Jonathan Dokuchitz). Voice Meg Ryan Based upon her acting in previous films, Meg Ryan was chosen to provide the speaking voice of Anastasia. Apparently, Ryan was somewhat reluctant to accept the role for she had done very little voice-acting over the course of career. So, in an attempt to persuade her, directors Don Bluth and Gary Goldman animated a scene from one of Ryan's most successful live-action films, ''Sleepless in Seattle. Impressed by the effort and skill put into the animation, Ryan instantly accepted the role. She was surprised, however, to find out that the movie would be animated after ''all the voices were recorded. Liz Callaway Liz Callaway provided the singing voice of several animated heroines thoughout her career, including Princess Jasmine from ''Aladdin, Kiara from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and Odette from The Swan Princess, so she was considered the perfect candidate for providing the singing voice of Anastasia. In the film, she performs "Journey to the Past", "Once Upon a December", and "Learn to Do It". Kirsten Dunst Lacey Chabert Trivia *According to Vladimir, the name "Anastasia" means "she will rise again" or "resurrection". *The real Anastasia was 17 when she "died", not 8. *At the time of the film, it was still being speculated that the real Anastasia did, in fact, survive the execution of her family. However, in the early 2000's, the possibility of Grand Duchess Anastasia having escaped the brutal massacre has generally been eliminated in society and most biographical articles. *After speculation arose about the true fate of the Grand Duchess Anastasia, a young woman claiming to be "the lost princess" named Anna Anderson waltzed onto the scene. Many believed her to be the Grand Duchess because she shared many similarities with the Anastasia, including physical appearance and characteristics, but after anthropolgists ran a series of tests on Anna Anderson that paid attention to less noticeable details, they decided that she couldn't be the princess, and was simply another imposter. Apparently, Fox Animation Studios based their story upon the historical records of Anna Anderson. But, of course, the film has a much happier ending. *The real Anastasia never owned a dog named Pooka when she was 18 because, of course, she died at age 17. However, she did own a dog named Jimmy, but he was also murdered along with Anastasia and the rest of the Romanovs. *Although many refer to Anastasia's hair colour as "red", her hair is actually reddish-brown, therefore auburn (although at times, it appears to be more one than the other). *Anastasia has the largest amount of attire in the film having over ten dresses. Anastasia's Gallery Anastasia.jpg Anastasia Gown.jpg Anya Singing.jpg Marie and Young Anastasia.jpg Journey to the Past.png Anya and Portrait.jpg Learn to Do It.png Dimitri and Anya.jpg Young Anastasia and Young Dimitri.jpg Anastasia Golden.jpg Anastasia and Grandma.jpg Anastasia Golden Ballgown.jpg Anastasia's Dream.jpg Anastasia Singing.jpg Anya and Dimitri Dance.jpg Anya and Nicholas.jpg Anya and Portrait.jpg Blue Dress.jpg Which Way.png Smile.jpg sass.jpg Good Night.jpg If I Go Right.jpg Proof.jpg Recalling.jpg Love.jpg Near Death.jpg Category:Characters